


Shopping

by Sirianna123



Series: 30 day OTP Challange [8]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4828688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirianna123/pseuds/Sirianna123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eight part of my 30 day OTP challange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Today we have a special dedication to aKiss4Luck for being awesome and nice. I really reccomend checking it out.

One and only thing worse than being stuck with Bill for whole days – shopping with Mabel and Bill. It was only second day and Dipper was already regretting decision of being 'limiter' to Bill. He wasn't even listening to Mabels excited chatter. Bill was, after all they were out to get him clothes and materials for sweater Mabel promised him.

Dipper knew at the very start that he's there just to carry bags and because of bond connecting him with Bill. And now he was stuck outside shop, looking stupid. "Dipper?" and just his luck. Pacifica Northwest, "Yeah. I'm waiting for Mabel and..."

"Bill." blonde of course knew it and wasn't happy that her best friend, and possibly only real friend was around him."I was looking for you anyway." she said "Here invitations for my birthday party. And, it's a formal event, so..."

"Proper outfits."

"I'll be getting your sister a dress, tell her that I'll take her out for this tomorrow, first thing in the morning. Oh, and Bill is also invited since you can't be too far from him." As she walked away with a short wave Dippers couldn't help but think that it was pretty random on her part. And since when Pacifica wants to interfere with Mabels style? Shrugging it off he went inside to pass message to Mabel and see what Bill looks like now. Not that things could get worse than gruncle Stans old yellow hoodie and black pants Mabel found somewhere…

But seeing Bill now Dipper really had to compliment his sister. Black turtle-neck and skinny jeans along black trainers. Completed with eye patch and Bills golden hair and eye looked so like… Bill. Of course he'd never say Bill looked good, guy was already far to full of himself. "Don't lie, Pine Tree. I know you like it." Bill smiled presenting set of shark sharp teeth. Dipper just muttered something about irritating idiots reading his mind and turned to his sister. She looked to be very happy.

"I just meet Pacifica. She's invited us for her party. Formal outfits required, and Bill is also invited. And she's planning to buy you a dress." Dipper said while Mabel kept looking for something among accessories. "I can dress myself." she complained. Dipper just shrugged. "And tell me if you see any walking canes. I'm sure I've seen them here just about last week." Dipper just rolled his eyes. With suits also being needed it was going to be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, Comments/ reviews are welcome.


End file.
